game_weaponsfandomcom-20200213-history
Desert Eagle pistol
]] The Desert Eagle is an large-caliber Semi-automatic pistol designed by American firearms company Magnum Research, Inc and manufactured by Israel Military Industries (Now is called Israel Weapon Industries) ,Saco Defense and now by Magnum Research itself. The pistol is popular among many Hollywood movies and video games. History The Desert Eagle was designed in 1979-1982. It started production in 1983 as the Desert Eagle Mark I, and is chambered in .357 Magnum cartridge. It is a pistol mainly designed for hunting, target shooting, and silhouette shooting purposes rather than being a military weapon or for combat use. The current model in production is the Desert Eagle Mark XIX which is available in different calibers. Design Features The Desert Eagle is a gas-operated weapon (which is a rare design among pistols). It also uses a rotating bolt resembles the M16 assault rifle. The weapon is available in many calibers, the most common versions were the .44 Magnum and .50 Action Express models. Switching to another chambering can be quickly accomplished. The weapon features a single-action trigger, it is fed with a detachable magazine, capacities are depends on different models. (9-round for .357 caliber; 8-round for .41 and .44 calibers; 7-round for .50 caliber) . The Desert Eagle is well-known for firing powerful pistol cartridges and is always considered as the one of the most powerful pistols in the world. However, in real-life, its way too powerful, and it has many significant problems such as: high recoil, low capacity, too loud, and too big, making it not a perfect sidearm for combat purposes. Nevertheless, its still adopted by a few special operation forces including the Polish GROM. Variants * Desert Eagle Mark I (The earliest version of the Desert Eagle, chambered in .357 Magnum only) * Desert Eagle Mark VII (Improved variant of the Mark I, available in .357 Magnum, .44 Magnum, and .50 Action Express) * Desert Eagle Mark XIX (The current model of the Desert Eagle, available in .357 Magnum, .44 Magnum, and .50 Action Express. Comes with a various of finishes, such as brushed chrome or titanium gold) Appears in The Desert Eagle appears in many video games, such as: * Soldier of Fortune * Cross Fire * Counter-Strike (Mk XIX, Silver finish, .50 AE, renamed to "Nighthawk .50C") * Counter-Strike: Condition Zero (Black finish .50 AE Mk VII in single-player; Silver finish Mk XIX, .50 AE in multiplayer, renamed to "Nighthawk .50C") * Counter-Strike: Source (as in Counter-Strike) * Counter-Strike Online (Comes with gold-plated, red colored and akimbo variantions) * Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (Mk XIX, Silver finish, .50 AE) * 7.62 High Calibre * Rainbow Six: Vegas * Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 * Hitman: Contracts * Hitman 2: Silent Assassin * Hitman: Blood Money * Soldier of Fortune: Payback * Left 4 Dead 2 * Watch Dogs * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mk XIX, Silver finish, .50 AE, used by Imran Zakhaev in single-player, available in gold-plated) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: (Mk XIX, Black Slide with Silver Frame, .50 AE, used by Ultranationalists and Brazilian Militias in single-player, available in akimbo) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (Mk XIX, Black finish, .50 AE, used by Yuri, John Price , Vladimir Makarov, African Militias and Delta Forces operatives. Available in akimbo) * Resident Evil 2 * The World Is Not Enough * The Matrix: Path of Neo * Combat Arms * Battlefield Play4Free * Battlefield 4 (Mark XIX, Black finish, .44 Magnum, renamed to "DEagle 44") * Resident Evil 5 * S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl (rechambered to 9x39mm caliber and called the "Big Ben") * Fry Cry 2 * Fry Cry 3 * Fry Cry 4 Category:Semi-automatic pistols Category:American weapons Category:Israeli weapons Category:Firearms chambered in .357 Magnum cartridges Category:Firearms chambered in .44 Magnum cartridges Category:Firearms chambered in .50 Action Express cartridges